


Week One

by orphan_account



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepovers, Work is awful, headcanons, smol sof bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is an extreme lack of Bearbones fics and content and this makes me sad.So here, have Real Magic Skeleton's first week at the Plaza and first meeting with Brandon.





	1. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RMS shows up to his new job at the Lakewood Plaza Turbo, only to find some crackhead beating a poor drum.

Ah, the Plaza. The Plaza that every hero frequented on a daily basis. The only place really. Level tens, level ones. Every hero from every metaphorical corner of the universe would drop in to grab a power-up or simple bag of chips. The pay wasn't _too bad_ from what most people said. Plus, the overall atmosphere was nice enough to handle a lower pay. You'd honestly have to be really lucky to end up with a job here.

Luck favors the weak, he supposes. 'He' being a certain enchanted skeleton, yes _skeleton_ , who had lucked his way into a job at the Plaza's iFrame shop. His name was a shitty one, one that he wasn't really fond of, so folks simply referred to him as 'RMS'. The skies were clear, though they usually were, as the skeleton approached the shop, fiddling with the enchanted gem holding his cape up and his being together. Honestly, he was nervous. Only ever dropping by the bodega occasionally to get supplies for his classes and college courses. Despite being a MAGICALLY enchanted skeleton, RMS wasn't very good with his magic skills. He wouldn't admit that though.

RMS approached the shop, the faint sound of drumming slipping under the door. He assumed it was from store music. Yeah, that's a normal store thing.. He thinks? A gloved hand presses against the glass of the door and it opens a crack, drumming growing much louder. Okay, maybe not store music. Unless the other workers are deaf... Wait, who is he to talk? He doesn't even have ears. After the short internal rambling he had, RMS pushed the door open enough to step inside, cringing as loud sloppy music hit him. The store seemed.. empty? Yeah. The only person who seemed to be in the smaller shop wasn't even a person. Rather, they were a bear. A bear who was creating all of the damn racket. As the newest member of the Plaza, RMS would NOT stand for this disrespect! And so, the slightly shorter than usual skeleton stomped over to the bear. He reached out and grabbed a cymbal, holding it closed as the other was about to hit it.

"Excuse me but I don't think you can do that here." RMS retracted his hand and placed both on his hips... bones. Oh man, he was nervous about telling someone off on the first day. First hour actually. First minute?

The bear looked up, and at this point RMS figured they were male.

Maybe it was the way the other blinked at him in surprise, or how tall he was when he stood, or how his eyes narrowed and looked him up and down, but the skeleton was afraid. Purely, unfilteredly afraid.

"Are you... A Real Magic Skeleton?" The bear's voice was... well, he sounded like you would think a bear'd sound like. Gruff. Honestly a little pitchy. Almost as if he was constantly fluctuating in and out of puberty. If the shorter of the two was telling the truth, the voice made him seem a lot less threatening.

RMS nodded, then finally had the brains to wonder how the heck this guy knew who he was? ...Unless he was actually asking if he was an actual real skeleton who happens to be actually magical. "Yes, and I've been hired to work here, so you can't just.. come in here with... your... drumset?" Hold on how did someone get a drumset through that tiny, single door? RMS was questioning a lot now, not that that was a new thing.

Suddenly, though, the other was laughing. Not chuckling, or snorting, but full on laughing. His hand... paw? Was covering his mouth and everything. RMS felt a sort of embarrassment go through him, moving his arms flat at his sides to squint at the other. "And what's so funny??" God, he was _really_ bad at sounding intimidating. The bear seemed to ignore him and stepped out from behind the drums, taking a step forward and extending a paw. The shorter flinched a bit, momentarily wondering if this was an attack. It was just a simple handshake though, ugh. He would berate himself for being so stupid later, but for now the same voice from a minute earlier cut off his thoughts.

"Brandon, other and only employee of the Plaza's frame place. Well, not anymore that is." 'Brandon' waited politely for RMS to take his hand, and so he did. It wasn't much of a surprise to either of them that they were both completely different temperatures. RMS being _bone chillingly cold_ and Brandon being the perfect source of warmth, not unlike a radiator. It was weird how firm the handshake was, on RMS' part at least. Brandon didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable. In fact, he had a small content smile on his face and the other could swear a happy face emoticon appeared on his peach shirt for a moment.

"Hold on, so you're telling me that you just sit in here and play the drums?? What if someone comes in like I did? That could ruin business, right?" RMS retracted his hand and put it back to his side. He raised an eyebrow as Brandon shook his head and started heading off. Acting on instinct, he followed. The two soon reached a door labelled 'Employees only'. Boy, sure wonder what this room was. Brandon held the door open as RMS stepped into the room, the skeleton looking around with a face of disgust.

It was absolutely filthy. Bean bags in one corner of the room covered in wrappers and paper cups, stains littering the floor and candy wrappers on every flat surface there was. He was sure there was a stain on the wall as well, as one spot was darker than the rest. How could anyone live like this...? And how could Mr. Gar not have found this disgusting little hole?? And so that's what RMS asked, word for word. What can he say, he's a blunt skelebones.

"Hm? Oh, he just doesn't really care about here much. Barely drops in. Customers in general barely drop in." Brandon shrugged nonchalantly and walked over to sit down on one of the bean bags. RMS gagged, despite that being almost impossible. Thanks magic. He shook his head, starting to walk around and look for anything that might be used for cleaning.

"Do you have a broom? Or a mop for that matter? Because there is no way in hell I'm working in this little trash cave.." The skeleton muttered the last bit under his breath and tried one of the doors. It simply lead to a staircase downwards, presumably to the basement. There was a broom leaned up against the wall space between the floor and stairs. It was a shitty one, though, being one of the straw brooms you'd see witches ride in old cheesy Halloween specials. Whatever, it'll do. RMS grabbed the broom and shut the door, starting to sweep up the trash on the ground. He'd have to mop afterwards. Brandon, at this point, was on his phone but had it lowered slightly so he could watch the other.

RMS had the floor clear of garbage in a few minutes and raised a gloved hand to wipe at his face. Sweat. Gross. He glanced over at Brandon, who had his nose shoved in his phone in order to hide his staring. Wow, new guy can clean. What a mom.

The skeleton leaned on the broom a bit, putting his free hand on his hip. "Ahem. Are you going to just sit there while I clean your man den?"

That got Brandon's full attention. He got up and stretched a bit, setting his phone down and heading off. After a few minutes, RMS was convinced that Brandon had simply left, but he then returned with a mop and bucket. Ah, perfect.

Soon the two coworkers were cleaning up, Brandon working the mop and RMS clearing the way of any solid trash. It would've been nice if there were some windows, but the vents throughout the shop was doing well with clearing the air. The room looked a lot larger with less garbage everywhere, and that made RMS rather content.

"Sorry about earlier," He scratched the back of his neck.. bone a bit. "I just thought you were a customer and that I could be responsible and-" Short, huffed out chuckles cut him off.

"It's fine, dude, I don't mind. You tried to do something at least. Plus you cleaned up most of back here." Brandon talked as he continued to mop the ground, careful to not step in places he had already mopped. Most of the stains were cleaned off, but there was still a sort of discoloration of the floor tiles that could onky be explained by said stains.

RMS looked up, starting to tie up a trash bag as he stepped out of Brandon's way."Really? I mean, I yelled at you when you're pretty much my superior?? Shouldn't you, like, report this to Gar or something?" He placed the bag next to another near the door leading out to the actual store. "Isn't that how the Plaza works? I thought it was super strict or something."

The other shook his head, looking over at him for a minute before continuing to mop. "Nah, I'm pretty chill with anything. Plus if I told Gar about you, you'd probably tell him about the huge mess I made of the mess room." Brandon finished mopping and shoved the wet wig stick back into the bucket of water. "Oof, that was way too much effort." He leaned against a wall and huffed out a sigh. RMS sat down on a now-clean bean bag, sinking into it a bit. Man, those things were comfortable.

Brandon pulled out his phone to check the time, a bright white '9:28' glowing on his screen. Eh, not too late. Not too late at all. Seemed like they had spent a good two or three hours cleaning up the backroom that was once an absolute shithole though. He glanced over at the shorter seated in the beanbag not so far away.

"Hey." The bear waved a bit, getting RMS' attention and causing him to sit up properly. "So, if we're going to work together we should probably talk? Or at least know eachother a bit. Other than names that is." He rambled a bit, but the other took no notice, simply shrugging.

"Yeah sure. Like twenty questions?" RMS leaned back a bit, letting his legs kick slightly. Childish. Brandon nodded and made his way over to seat himself in another beanbag. Cliche questions such as favorite animals, colors, etcetera fluttered back and forth between the two.

Brandon learned that RMS was a level 2 hero, as was he, and that he could bake. This was pretty cool seeing as Brandon could eat. RMS learned that Brandon rambled a lot and was able to maul things like a regular bear. Crazy. They would ask questions, chit chat a bit, and then ask a few more questions. Sometimes Brandon would go out of his way to give an answer dumb enough to make RMS snicker, like when he answered that the 'Soft chartreuse of mustard really speaks to me butt I just like orange.' And of course RMS would respond with some kind of pun bad enough to make the other laugh. It was really easy to make Brandon laugh, it seemed. RMS liked this.

Soon it was 11, nearer to 12 honestly. Brandon got up and stretched, RMS did the same, and they both headed out to the store. The shorter of the two brushed himself off and started heading out of the store, looking back to wave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dude!" He grinned, feeling 100% less nervous about the next day. The skeleton had expected the Plaza to be tightly monitored and strict, when in the end he ended up with probably the chillest coworker in the history of coworkers. And that made him pretty un-nervous.

"Seeya, Magi!" Brandon waved back, wide grin plastered on his face. And that damn shirt... was that part of his powers? Magic shirt changi- Wait hold on. By the time RMS had processed the words, he was outside. He stopped in his tracks and thought about it some more.

Magi.

_Magi._

RMS blinked, chuckling to himself in the dark a bit. Chuckling at the name. Chuckling at the _nickname_. That no one had ever called him before.

Huh.

Was it weird that he didn't mind?

 


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RMS gets a tour of the shop. Not really, he just gets mad about cleaning again and then they get an actual customer. Wowie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm sorry for the wait but AO3 ate everything I had written for this chapter, so I had to redo it hhhhhh
> 
> But, I did add some shitty art to the end of chap 1 so
> 
>  
> 
> yah

Another day, another dollar going towards the dumb classes that barely help out with anything. But then again maybe that's just how RMS is working with them. Anyways, he needed to head over to his new job. _Job_. Job is a weird word.

RMS made his way to the shop. Down the street, into the plaza, right at the end of it all. It was a good thing that the shop was so easy to find, because otherwise the skeleton would've been damn lost on day one. RMS pushed the door open and looked around. Strangely enough, though, it didn't seem that anyone was there. Customers and even Brandon were void from the store. Now _that_ was weird. If Brandon was nowhere to be seen, then why was the door unlocked? Now that's just irresponsible.

"Hello?" A gloved hand was held up to his 'mouth', calling out in the quiet shop. Almost immediately, crashes could be heard from the back. Followed by muffled curses. Ah, so looks like Brandon WAS here. Because that is definitely the sound of the bear destroying the previously clean backroom. Ugh. RMS leaned on the cash counter as he waited for the other to emerge. It seemed like ten minutes before the other actually pushed through the door. Brandon looked as if he had run a mile, heaving and trying desperately to fix himself up. Oh geez he's a mess. RMS could note the few cowlicks sticking up in the other's fur, the way his shirt rode up a little and _Jesus Christ he's about 90% sure that shirt is magic._

"Are you okay, dude?" The skeleton parted from the counter and approached Brandon, giving him a little shoulder pat as the bear relaxed himself. Brandon nodded, fixing his shirt.

"Yeah. Just slept in." Brandon responded with a small smile and if RMS wasn't so confused by the answer he would have noticed how friendly the smile was and would have smiled back. He was, however, very confused.

"What do you mean by 'slept in'?" The shorter tilted his head, looking genuinely interested in what the other meant. The bear perked up a bit, as if he had realized something. RMS heard him mutter something along the lines of 'oh right' under his breath. Mmmmm suspicious. I guess. Brandon waved toward the door of which he had just previously stumbled out of.

"I forgot to give you a tour of things properly yesterday, so you wouldn't know. Oh, and sorry about making you clean." Brandon started heading towards the back and RMS followed because what else was he supposed to do? Once again, the door was held open for him by the taller of the two. The skeleton stepped into the room and, to his surprise, it was in amazing shape. Just as clean as it was when he left the night before. That was interesting, really, seeing as it sounded as if the entire room had collapsed earlier. Huh. Brandon speed-walked past him and did a flair, gesturing to the open basement door.

"It's.. Fine but-" Before the skeleton could finish, he was cut off.

"Down this way, my good man!" Brandon put on a cheesy announcer voice and RMS couldn't help but snort a bit at that. What can he say? Dumb voices are hilarious. He headed down the stairs, looking back to see Brandon following. Gotta be alert, no matter how friendly and soft this guys is. Just met him yesterday of course, and this ain't frozen. Soon the pair reached the basement and _oh god was RMS ever terrified_.

The basement was pretty large, looking more like a small apartment. Well, it _would_ look like one if it weren't for the DAMN MESS. It was worse than the backroom was the day before- trash making a crunchy carpet, rotting basement smell, crushed cans decorating every surface, and- oh god. Did... Did Brandon have a bag of chips in a picture frame? Oh no. Oh no this is noT SANITARY. Not sanitary AT ALL. Okay, maybe he was being a bit of a neat freak but.. How could anyone live like this?! Since there was no broom in sight, the skeleton just started kicking most of the trash into a pile without warning. Needless to say, Brandon was a bit confused with what was happening until he realized, oh right- normal people have living standards.

So as the other was kicking trash into a pile in the corner, Brandon tripped up the stairs to grab the cleaning stuff. Honestly, he should've assumed that RMS would dislike the sheer.. Grossness of his current living space. When he got back, he just dropped everything and that probably was a bad idea because it caused the shorter of the pair to jump in surprise, trip, and land in the trash pile.

RMS lied there for a moment, processing the fact that he was _being absorbed into a pile of vile waste_. He had just barely come to his senses when he felt himself getting pulled up to his feet. And who else to do it but Brandon, who looked pretty worried. The bear was poking his fingers together, you know that thing, and smiling sheepishly. Guilt. Guilt like a pupper.

"Sorry, dude.." That was all he could say, really. Not like sorry was much but, eh, he's trying. Rather than getting all pissy, though, RMS started chuckling. Which evolved into full on laughter after not long. Soon, he was raising a hand to cover his 'mouth' the way people do when they're trying to stop laughing. And of course, seeing as laughter is extremely contagious, Brandon was soon laughing as well. Two giggly idiots right here. Giggling and leaning together in order not to fall from the giggling. Next thing you know, there was a bear and a skeleton laughing near tears, arms around each other's shoulders.

Then there was a noise upstairs. Oh god, it was either a customer or... _Mr. Gar_.

The pair froze and stared at each other for a second, before pulling apart and rushing to scramble upstairs. When they burst out of the backroom, there was a customer looking at frames. They were a.. Small... Pale... Bird? Huh. Brandon gestured for RMS to take the register while he'd, in his own words, 'seduce the customer into spending cash.' The skeleton rolled his 'eyes' and headed to stand behind the counter.

Turns out the customer's name was Gregg. Huh, cool. Brandon was really good at talking it up apparently and RMS was watching intently despite not being able to hear some bits. It was like watching TV on mute and guessing what the people on it were saying. The skeleton had his head in his hand as he watched. Brandon was inspecting some paper Gregg had handed over, holding it up and talking at the same time. Just now did RMS fully realize how dorky the other looked. He was a bear in a pink shirt, with a nasal voice, who didn't know how to clean. It was like he was straight out of college. Which is ironic seeing as the shorter is still taking certain college classes. It didn't even hit RMS that he was staring until the other looked over and waved.

oh no. At this point, magic was pretty unlucky. This was because when the skeleton looked away quickly, he could feel the small tint coming to his cheek... Bones. The embarrassment fluttered away as soon as the other two approached the register though. "Uh- Hello! W-what have you chosen today, uh, sir..?" RMS stood a bit straighter  ~~hah yeah right. Straight.~~ and folded his hands with a nervous smile.

Long story short, Gregg purchased a frame for some kind of certificate, dropping off the money with a squawk and leaving quickly. Well, he seemed to be in a hurry.

Brandon watched the probably-bird leave, leaning on the counter as he did so. He looked over at the other and grinned at him after the customer was completely gone. The skeleton let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Oh geez, this job's gonna be a lot of interaction. He better get used to it.

"You did really good!" The bear chuckled a bit, shifting to face RMS completely. "If you keep that up, we're gonna make a great team!" RMS nodded with a smile. At least he didn't screw things up- Oh that reminded him. Of the trash pile. In the basement.

"Hey, quick question. What's up with the basement?" He tilted his head a bit. Ah, the basement. The shady, gross apartment basement. Ah, yes.

"Oh right," Brandon blinked, realizing he had literally explained nothing about the whole basement thing before they started laughing like high idiots. "I just kind of live down there." He shrugged nonchalantly and _by god if that shirt changes one more time, Magi is seriously gonna mcfreaking lose it._

"Huh. Makes sense why it's so gross down there then." RMS, master of wit, responded with a small smirk. Well, as much of a smirk as he could do. This earned his a light punch in the shoulder pad and a few huffy laughs from the other. And once again they were laughing. Ahh, so contagious. Brandon laughed a lot harder and the shorter couldn't help but internally call him _extra_. After a while of laughing simply at each other, they both calmed down and looked at one another with goofy post-laugh smiles, meeting eyes. It was about a minute of awkward yet somehow comfortable silence before either said anything at all.

Now, I won't grace you with their dumb little conversation going on, but let's say there was a lot of giggling and nickname calling. Mainly from Brandon though, seeing as RMS was apparently awful at making names up. A simple 'dude' was fine though. But with 'Magi' slipped into every other sentence, you couldn't blame the shorter for looking just a liiittle purple. Not that it was noticed anyways.

Soon the sun had set, the sky dark and speckled with pale stars. Every shop in the plaza was closing, if not already closed, everyone heading home to sleep. And that's what RMS planned to do, had Brandon not have said anything. Just a simple question.

"You wanna stay over?" Was all the bear said, but it made the other's head fill with questions. Will it be okay? Will he have to sleep on the floor? _Why?_ But he was probably thinking too into this. It's just a sleepover with some guy he met yesterday but, hey, 'least he's cu- cool. Uh, anyways. RMS grinned, nodding after arguing internally with his doubts for a moment. Brandon smiled in response, seeming happy that the other agreed. Heh. Dorks.

"Yeah! Sure, dude. I'd love to." 

And thus we go on in our tale.

To the sleepover intermission.

On the next episode of Dragon Ball Z-


End file.
